Lacrosse sticks having netting holes in the lacrosse head frame configured to accept the thongs, shooting strings and netting strings of a lacrosse stick head therethrough are well known in the art. After the thongs, shooting strings or netting strings are threaded through the netting holes, each is individually knotted to retain the thong or string in a fixed position relative to its respective netting hole. Any adjustment of a thong or string requires the user to undue the knot holding the thong or netting string in place, adjust the length or tension of the thong or string, and reknot each thong or netting string. Adjusting one or more thongs or netting strings is tedious and time consuming. The exterior knots also frequently loosen during play, however, any adjustment on the playing field is virtually impossible. Moreover, these knots do not enable the user to adjust the tension of the thongs or netting threads with sufficient accuracy and often require the user to repeatedly knot and reknot each thong or netting string to achieve the desired tension or length.